Kitty Got Claws
by Priestess Michiko
Summary: Wow, Chapter 4 is up and ready to go. Kitty ran away from the mansion and is now in a lab? What is going on? Will Scott finally get punched for making Kitty run away?Please read and review (note at end of chapter)
1. The Running

"I can't belive it. All this time, they hated me...why couldn't they have told me? Instead they just play me for a fool." Throat tightening as tears poured down her face, Kitty stopped running and landed on a bench. She had been running for about thirty minutes not stopping for anything in her way, just phasing through it. At this moment she didn't care if anyone witnessed her "gift", she just wanted to be away...away from all the hurt. Burying her face in her hands, she thought back to what had taken place.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
"Hey, like, Kur-" Kitty was cut off as Kurt pulled her down to the ground. He quickly covered her mouth giving her the silence signal.  
  
"Sshhh! Zey are talking! I am trying to listen."  
  
Kitty got the hint and crouched down next to him, listening to a conversation. She scrunched up her nose as she tried placing the voices, they seemed familar yet different. Jean was there, as was Scott, Rogue, Bobby, and Evan. The conversation seemed mildly serious.  
  
"Yeesh Scott. Lighten up a bit. I swear, man, I didn't mean to."  
  
"Evan you have to follow the rules around here. No skateboarding in the Professors's study. You are lucky he didn't catch you."  
  
"Man, why don't you throw a tantrum at Kitty? She is dating, or was, a Brotherhood member. That is just as bad if not worse."  
  
Jean was rubbing her temples, preparing for the major headache about to come. "He didn't yell at Kitty because technically there is no law against that."  
  
"That's it man, I'm outta here." Skating away, Evan fumed at getting in trouble.  
  
Kitty and Kurt stiffled giggles when they found out that Evan skated in the Prof's study. He was lucky for not getting caught. The conversation took a turn as Scott spoke again.  
  
"I only let her date the Brotherhood to get her out of my hair."  
  
"Sco-"  
  
"Don't you Scott me Jean, it is true. That is also why you supported it too if I remember correctly."  
  
Bobby decided to interject here, "Ya Jean, she is, like, way annoying." He imitated her voice.  
  
Kurt was horrified, but he kept listening while his ears twitched. He couldn't bring himself to look at Kitty right then and there. How the conversation got turned so quickly, he had no clue.  
  
"Bobby, you know she doesn't mean to be annoying," Oh great now Jean was in on it too, "she just has that personality about her."  
  
"Oh, Ah thinks she means to be annoying. Y'all have no clue what Ah hafta put up with while sharing a room with her. If she says -like- one more time, Ah'll strangle that pink right outta her." Rogue clenched her fist as she spoke.  
  
Kitty just listened dumbfounded. 'I can't believe they feel that way about me.' She turned her head to Kurt, to find his yellow eyes focused on the group beyond, 'Is that what he thinks too? Am I really that bad...'  
  
Kurt glanced out of the corner of his eye to see Kitty getting up from her crouching position. She glanced at the group before abruptly turning away. Not quite believing what he had heard, he watched her go. Twisting his head back to the accursed little group, his eyes suddenly were set ablaze with anger.  
  
"Guys, the professor wants us to treat everyone kindly. Talking behind their backs cannot be an example of that." Jean glimpsed at the bush behind them. She could sense thoughts being crowded there but couldn't quite tell who it was.  
  
"Whatever Jean, c'mon Scott. You promised to let me drive your car." Bobby began tugging at Scott's arm.  
  
Kitty had stopped running and decided to watch a little more of this. It was sickening how they all left in ones and twos after they completely dissed her. Kurt was still laying low behind the bush. She couldn't tell what his reactions were to the conversation, his back was turned to her. Letting out a long sigh, she began running again, towards the park.  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
Memories flooded through her and she sat crying harder then ever. She did not notice as someone walked up to her, nor when they put their arm around her. The figure just sat there holding her like a small child, waiting for a perfect moment to speak. Finally it came just as she was drifting off into a sleep.  
  
"Why don't you come home with me for today."  
_________________________________  
Michiko: I forgot a disclaimer! None of this x-men stuff belongs to me, so don't sue! Not this disclaimer matters, I doubt anyone actually read the whole 1 1/2 pages of this. I ain't even sure I could. As for the plot...err....it is top secret and no one can know it yet!  
  
Evan: She lies, the plot is being made up as she goes.  
  
Michiko: No it ain't! Anyways, you are lucky! I couldn't stand to have Evan being mean to Kitty so I had to get him outta there as soon as possible. Maybe this will be a Evan/Kitty one, though I doubt it.  
  
Evan: You cannot do that to me! That is it I am leaving  
  
Michiko: Wait, I wanna come too! Read and review if any of you actually liked this story. I warn you though, I brought in Suboshi from Fushigi Yuugi incase any decides to flame me.   
  
Suboshi: Fear the Yo-Yo's of Death! No flames unless her story is really that bad!  
  
Michiko: I am leaving this now to go kill a couple of guys. Bye bye! 


	2. Where is she?

Kitty awoke with a pounding headache. Blinking she tried to see where she was but tears were still in her eyes. 'Oh why was I crying? Oh yeah...just like me the ditz to forget.' Tears filled her eyes once more and she furiously blinked them away. She wouldn't cry anymore, well maybe a little bit later but definitely not now. Slowly she sat up aching. As she looked around she realized she did not recognize where she was. It was a bedroom, fit for a queen. The bed she was in had deep blue satin sheets with a sapphire canopy netting hanging around her. Looking down, she realized her clothes had been changed. She was now wearing a cobalt nightgown.  
  
"This is unusual," she was not happy that her voice sounded hoarse after crying. She tried to remember what happened. Al she could remember was a man's voice. "Oh no...what if," she gasped and immediately drew the sheets around her. Crystalline drops once more sparkled in her eyes as the endless amount of what might have happened to her soared through her mind. "Kitty you idiot. You go home with a guy and now...now..." Her voice cracked comprehension dawned upon her.  
  
Voices flitted through the door as Kitty was in he middle of her turmoil. Hauling one of the sheets with her, she hid herself in a closet. As the creak of the door opening came to her ears, she stiffled her sobs trying to stay quiet.  
  
"Well...what do we have here?"  
__________________________  
~The day after the horrid Kitty-torture~  
  
"Scott Scott!" Panting, an exhausted Kurt and Evan ran up to Scott and Jean. "Ve looked everyvhere, ve cannot find her." Evan just nodded as Kurt spoke. "She vasn't in her room or at school today. Ze professor isn't any help. He just says she vent home zough he looks vorried."  
  
Scott waved his hands as Jean watched confused. "Wait, who can't find who now? You lost me somewhere after the 'Scott Scott' part. Now go slower this time and Evan you try telling us."  
  
Evan let out a long sigh trying to remember to go slowly. "Kitty, man. She vanished yesterday sometime after school and we can't find her anywhere. We already checked the brotherhood and even Lance was shocked to hear she wasn't here anymore. The Professor just said she left, man. Went home, ya know. But we don't believe her, he isn't telling us something."  
  
Jean looked up at Scott, guilt clearly evident in her eyes. "If the prof says she went home then she went home. Maybe there was a family emergency or something.  
  
Kurt looked ready to throttle Miss Perfect. "She didn't go home Jean. I already called there and they have not seen her since ze last visit. And zeir family seemed awfully happy, unlike ours."  
  
Jean turned her full attention on Kurt, "What do you mean by 'unlike ours'?"  
  
"Vell you know, you guys already said how much you disliked her yesterday so that isn't happy now is it?"  
  
Shocked, Evan turned to Kurt, "Man, what are you talking about?"  
  
"Oh, zey know," he glared accusingly at Scott, Jean, and at Rogue who was now coming down the stairs, "you all vere very mean to her. She is like a flower, ze center is only strong vhen surrounded by friends, ze petals. But no...you guys had to remark while she was listening how zat was all a front. Vhy? Vhy!" In a fit of anger, Kurt launched himself at Scott, only to be thrown back by Jean's power.  
  
Rogue heard this and just stared at the floor, Evan's mouth dropped open and just watched his "leader" glare at Kurt. Jean tried to hide by placing her head in her hands.   
  
After a few moments of silence, Jean tugged at Scott and Rogue, towing them towards the stairs. "Come on guys, we have homework to do after all."  
  
Before they reached the top, Kurt shouted out, "If anyzing happened to Kitty, it vill be your fault. Remember zat."  
  
  
*Author Meeting*  
  
Michiko:Wow, chapter done....amazing...I actually have a second chapter for something *does a dance*  
  
Evan: *rolls eyes, clapping* yes yes...who cares...can I go away now?  
  
Michiko: No, not until I brief them on the story, Suboshi please do the honors.  
  
Suboshi: *clears throat* X-men Evolution does not belong to her...don't sue...In case you guys have not noticed, Kitty is her fave character but just because Evan is here with me...don't think he is her fave too (Evan: Hey! *pouts* Michiko: Dun worry, I still wuv ya *huggles him*) He is just here for preview of the next chapter..I think...  
  
Evan: Yeah..yeah..*stands up on table and poses like Domon from G Gundam, snaps his fingers* Backdrop Enter! *brings in a starry backdrop* Next time on Kitty Got Claws. What will happen to our favorite kitty-cat? Who took her home? Will Kitty ever go back to the X-men? A hint for those of you out there, Kitty gets a new team *does a flashy wink, backdrop raises and it is once more returned to Suboshi, Michiko, and Evan*  
  
Michiko: *claps* Oohh, I like that one.  
  
Suboshi: *gags* Whatever, please R&R this sorry excuse for a story, and remember any flames will be used to light the stars in the Evan's oh-so-wonderful backdrop..thingie. And I shall attack those of you with my killer yo-yo's *pose* (Evan: *yawns* boring)  
*turns chibi and attacks Evan* Flames *hit* will also be used *smack* on Evan!!  
  
Michiko: So kawaii. 


	3. Professor?

Kurt hung from the chandelier, contemplating as to where his Kitty could be. Don't get him wrong, he didn't like Kitty in that way. He was just overprotective of her, like an older brother would be. Of course, still people were shocked when they heard he was with Amanda and Kitty with Lance with no protest from either parties. Kitty and Kurt regarded each other as siblings, though sometimes sibling love is mistaken for other things. Evan tore Kurt from his previous thoughts, forcing him back to reality.  
  
"Man, where could she have gone?" The skater was busy picking threads off from the pale blue couch. He remembered that time when he set the poster of his to fall on top of her. Man, that timing was just precious, as was the look on her face afterward. "One day, supposed big brother Scott-"  
  
"-More like Danger Session Nazi-"  
  
Evan glared up at Kurt a second before continuing his train of thought, "and psycho girlfriend diss Kitty, then she suddenly vanishes. That is way to coincidental man. What if she ran away or something? Wouldn't the professor do something about it, then? At least something other than lying to us. This makes no sense."  
  
"Maybe, Kitty is just hurt and needs to be alone Evan. If that is the case then let's let her be. What just took place has to be hard on someone, especially of her fragility."  
  
"Aren't you worried about her? I mean c'mon Blue Boy, she could be just about anywhere and the prof ain't telling nothing. Isn't that just a tad bit suspicious?"  
  
"Of course it is Evan, but what are we gunna do? Draw straws and walk straight up to the prof, demanding answers?"  
__________________________________  
  
Which was exactly how Evan got to be the one stuck knocking on the pine door of the professor's study. Wasn't luck just on his side?  
  
After hearing the familiar 'come in' of the prof, he strolled in trying to hide his nervousness then remembering he was a mind-reader. 'Oh great going Evan, now how are you going to spring the questions onto him, hoping he will be shocked and tell the truth. He probably already heard everything anything, now he is going to have some long -winded, prepared, false answer ready.'  
  
{Answer what Evan?} Slowly turning around in his ruby worn, Charles Xavier examined the young boy carefully. Granted he had the upper footing right now since he knew what was being asked of him, but he unfortunately had no answers prepared for this. Guess he'll just have to answer with brute honesty and keep as much of the knowledge -or rather lack of it- from Evan. Allowing himself to smirk slightly of reading how Evan got to be chosen, he prepared to answer the question gracing Evan's tongue right now.  
  
"Professor, where is Kitty, and why did you even-" No, Evan could not say lie to the professor's face, that could end in anger, "-tell us Kitty was with her family?" Waiting for the professor to answer, Evan sat done in a battered moss-colored chair, directly opposite from the prof. His wait ended up being a rather short one, just allowing himself enough time to sit.  
  
"I cannot get an exact lock on Kitty's location, only that it is, indeed, still in Bayville or in the surrounding areas." 'I hope,' he silently added. He then focused his mind on Evan's second question thinking how wise it was that Evan did not exactly say lie to him. A question like that only deserved an honest reply. "As for why I told you such a thing, it was because I did not want you, nor Kurt, to needlessly worry about Kitty." Well, almost honest.  
  
"Professor, are we gunna at least look for her then? She should not really be left alone at this time-"  
  
"Evan, I do know what happened to her and yes, I will speak with Scott and the others about it, but for now, the best you and Kurt can do is just to be patient. We cannot send out a searching party right away, I will be using Cerebo to try and locate her. So, please Evan just go on about your normal life. Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do." With that, Xavier just turned his back on the boy, not wanting to see his expression. By now, Evan had to have lost trust in him and undoubtedly Kurt and Evan would be out searching first chance they got. For now he would let them, so long as the public wasn't alerted to their presence.  
  
Feeling overwhelmingly defeated, Evan hung his shoulders and left. Boy would Kurt be down about this. Of course, they could always search for Kitty on their own. A mischievous gleamed in Evan's eye and with that he ran off, formulating a plan.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Michiko: I know I know...I wanted to have Kitty in this one but I feel this chapter is bad enough already. I can't even believe I am putting this up. Maybe there is still time to rewrite?  
  
Suboshi: *grabs her wrists, dragging her to FF-Net.* Nope, no time to redo. You should have had this chapter done a couple weeks ago, even with the suckiness.  
  
Evan: Yeah man, geez. This should have been out way before now. And you should of spent more time on it, like oh say a couple more hours. Maybe a couple more brain cells too while we're at it.  
  
Michiko: *rubs eyes, being dragged* I am tired, leave me alone. *falls into a bed, much like the one Kitty was in in Chapter 2*  
  
Evan: *sighs* Well, might as well get a move on. X-men Evolution does not belong to Michiko.  
  
Suboshi: Which is really good otherwise the story line would be way screwed up. But now, time for my flashy preview (this time of what is going to really happen, well at least in the next COUPLE of chapters.) *coughs, then does a few showy moves involving yo-yo's jumping through hoops and whatnot* Scott and the rest of the dicks are confronted by Professor X, also the next chapter will for sure be focused around Kitty and her current situation and with her joining a new team. The Brother Hood will appear for sure also. Evan and Kurt will go out looking for her in the near future (which ranges anywhere from 1-4 chapters) and come across a unexpected, though not exactly pleasant, surprise. please stay tuned as even I am ready to fall asleep now. *Suboshi's yo-yos formed a pillow causing him to fall on top of it and asleep right away*  
  
Evan: Yeah, since those two are sleeping guess I just have to ask you guys this; Who will Kitty get with? There will probably for sure be romance in later chapters and Michiko is having trouble deciding. Kurt is already out of the picture, so that leaves any of the other guys. But please keep in mind that does not mean she will take what you say, she may only use it for advice (I think she wants to do a Remmy/Kitty one since that is what her friend wants. But that leaves Kietro, Lancitty, Kidd (Todd/Kitty), Kivan (Evan/Kitty), and maybe even Scitty (Scott/Kitty). Or any other couples you guys can think of. Please voice your opinion though. Thank you and Good night. 


	4. Installationof what?

*~Earlier the same day Evan talked to Charles~*  
  
Kitty looked around nervously, the metal appliances looked like they belong in Star Wars or something. In the center of the cold grey room sat a steel bed. It looked rather uncomfortable and Kitty uneasily walked over to it. If she wanted to become stronger, she would have to lie on that thing eventually, better sooner than later.  
  
"Are you comfortable? I hope so, because the installation may take an hour at least." The man's voice filled the room, echoing strangely throughout all of the machines.  
  
"Installation? I am not a stupid home-owned appliance. Anyways, like, couldn't you just like, you know, magically install me with it or something?"  
  
"I am afraid not, Kitty. I am a mutant, not a wizard. If you truly want this than you will have to be patient and cooperate. Of course, this, err, theory has not been out on anyone else before. You have to understand the risk you will be taking."  
  
"Why do you even care if I am, like, even hurt. You don't care, my friends don't care just get this stupid thing over worth! If I die as a side effect, it'll just be better that way." With that said, Kitty swung her legs up and onto the stupid metallic bed. She was just about to get some stupid gene and liquid and whatever else injected into her and she didn't care. As long as it either A) killed her, or B) made her more powerful, then she could really give a darn.   
  
The cloaked figure walked over to what seemed to be the control panel. He was quite happy to finally have someone to test this out on, and even more happy about her attitude. Once she was under his control WITH this new powerful X-gene implemented in her, than no one could stop him. Chuckling, he flipped the switch.   
  
Green light flowed out from a lantern above Kitty's head. Suddenly, she felt quite tired and tried to stay awake. The only problem was, her eyes just didn't seem to be working too well....   
________________________________________________________________________  
*~Day, well err, night after talk with Charles. Stupid calendar~*  
Shouts of "Kitty" could be heard throughout the entire park. A blue elf popped out of the nearest tree, trying to look for her. Evan used his spikes to climb up top to the trees. Neither one really cared if any normal people saw them, no one could stop them from looking for Kitty. Suddenly a red beam shot through the air, causing both boys to lose their precarious hold on the stupid trees.  
  
"Scott, man what the heck did you do that for!?" Evan crashed down right in front of their oh-so-lovable-and-cuddable-leader. Rogue stepped from behind Cyclops and looked down at the porcupine. Somehow, go figure, Kurt managed to escape the fall by teleporting and landing directly on Jean. Isn't that nice?  
  
"Cool it Sugar, the prof sent us looking for you. He wants us to make sure you don't blow our secret, which-" she eyed the stairs of spikes trailing the trunk, "-is exactly what you're trying to do."  
  
"No, we are trying to find our lost team member. You guys must remember her, she wore pink and you all hated her for that! Or did I land too hard on your Jean and I might've caused amnesia." Kurt walked over to Evan having been finished and set up a new search plan.   
  
"Listen Kurt," Jean rubbed her temples, "we are just as worried about Kitty as you guys are. It is completely selfish that you have to act this way. Maybe if we actually act like a team, this would get done a lot quicker."  
  
"For your information, little Miss Read Head, the thing that got us out here in the first place was you guys acting as a "team" and dissing poor Kitty!"  
  
"Evan, I cannot believe you just said that, to us!"  
  
"Well Bobby you can't exactly deny it now can you?"  
  
"Kurt that is enough, chill out."  
  
"Whacha gunna do about it, four eyes."  
  
"Oh your intelligence amazes me Evan-"  
  
"What the heck are you all doing out in the middle of the park arguing?"  
  
All eyes turned as they saw the Brotherhood approach. Todd seemed to find delight in the arguing, Freddy shot Jean glares (then again, who wouldn't? He must not be over that date thing yet...), Wanda seemed totally indifferent to it all and Lace, well, Lance just seemed kinda angry. Scott unconsciously took a step backward as they neared closer to the group. He hoped punches weren't going to be thrown but now that they were here, great.  
  
"Well, any of you going to answer my question?" Lance stared pointedly at Scott and revelled in the fact Shades was afraid of him.  
  
Scott spoke in which he hoped to be a perfectly calm and collected voice. "We were discussing Kitty, you know the girl who dumped you last week?" Uh-oh, now Scott gone and done it. He brought a completely touchy subject with the unstable brunette.  
  
Alvers grabbed Summers by the shirt neck and pulled him close. "Listen here, you four-eyed freak, I wasn't the one who chased her off now was I? Unfortunately for you, that made me angry and now I got to take some of this anger out on someone." He raised his fist as Scott closed his eyes, which was perfectly hideable behind the sunglasses.  
  
Out of nowhere, Lance and Scott were torn apart and thankfully, Scott was now lying in the middle of a broken tree which everyone hopes would give him splinters. Lance was just thrown back. All eyes looked to a figure that seemed to be floating in the air.  
  
Rogue spoke up first: "....Kitty?"  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Michiko falls to the floor: Done finally!!  
  
Suboshi: Kind of sucked if you ask me *Evan nods in background*  
  
Michiko: It did suck, I really cannot stand to read it right now but this chapter is long past overdo so I have to put it up. I mean, better sucky than never? *Suboshi and Evan shakes their heads in the background* Anyways, I had so many plans for this chapter than I realized, I know next to nothing about some certain characters I want to bring in here. I have decided to try a Kimmy one. That means it is Kitty and Remy. Unfortunately that means I NEED HELP!!!! I know next to nothing about Remy and my friend who I was hoping could help me has decided she would rather be with her boyfriend. *shrugs* doesn't matter anyways. Can someone plz e-mail me at GWTrowa@hotmail.com or AIM me at FencerLuva ? I love chatting so if anyone who knows a lot about Remy could talk to me (like how the heck do you spell his name??). Also, if Remy comes in, that means the rest of his team should come in which means Pyro (is that right?) and Collosus (cannot spell him either) have to be in it. If anyone knows anything on those two too, that would also really help me. I am afraid to say that if I do not know what I am doing with those characters, than I cannot write this fic like originally planned (which means it would be gone) so please help me by e-mailing me. *bows* merci beaucoup.  
  
Suboshi: You may have noticed that Rogue and Kurt do not have accents, well that is because Michiko toyed with them and completely screwed them up.  
  
Evan: Also, we must apologize for OOCness that is in here. Not to mention Michiko does not own X-men Evolution, some other people do.   
  
Suboshi: Yes, also you all should note that Michiko has not seen an episode of X-men since maybe Evan left? But anyways, she is starting a little bit after the processor gets back, maybe? And PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE help her with Remy, Col-steel guy, and Pyro or whatever that one is called. It would probably make the next chapter come out faster if she knew who they were and what they do.  
  
Michiko: Well I must end that by saying, yes the X-men and Brotherhood and finally met up again with Kitty. Only, who throw Scott into that tree? It couldn't have been Kitty....could it? Maybe Jean's dye is finally starting to wear down her brains? I'll try and make the next chapter much better, but please and review and once again sorry for the wait! 


End file.
